Souvenirs
by Ira-Grace White
Summary: One-shot based upon the episode "Secret Agent Man". The Buxtons tell their family and neighbours their recent vacation to Washington, D.C..


**Sorry that I haven't written much lately. I started a new job that keeps me very busy. I'll still be trying to write and post on weekends or whenever I can, so continue to check by often! All of the normal disclosure comes in here, as I do not own these characters or stories. I simply create fun "extra" stories for you all to enjoy! This story is based on the episode "Secret Agent Man". I decided to write about some very minor characters this time - the Buxtons. As you may recall, they were the ones who took the memory card to the FBI at the beginning of the episode. They were such fun characters that I decided to develop them a bit more -their one time (as far as I know) to star in a fan fiction story. This story is about their return from their exciting vacation to Washington, D.C.! Please read, review, and enjoy, my faithful readers! I had fun writing it. Now it's your turn to have fun reading!**

The Buxton's living room was filled with friends and family who had all come to see the couple's pictures and souvenirs from their recent trip to Washington, D.C.. In such a small, farming community as theirs, everyone knew everybody and everything about everybody. Thus George and Mary Buxton's trip had been the buzz of the local circles for the past few weeks and now that they were back, everyone was equally interested in how the trip had gone. After all, George and Mary had been saving for the last year and a half and been planning the trip for nearly twice that long.

"Pass those photos over here, George," Philip Bowman, their neighbour from the dairy farm on the left, asked. He leaned over to his wife, Sarah, so that they could both admire the photo of George standing in front of the Lincoln memorial.

"How imposing!" Sarah exclaimed. "It must have been amazing, George. I've always wanted to go see that."

"See this one." Leanne Page, sheep farmer on right, passed the Bowmans some photos of Mary and George at the Jefferson Memorials.

"Look at all these memorials! They are so busy remembering, when do they have time to do things for people to remember about them?" Leanne marvelled.

"Oh, it was amazing. It was definitely worth the money," Mary confirmed. "Of course, we did a lot of couponing, so I'm not sure if it would have been worth it if we were so thrifty."

"Mary, you always get a good bargain, don't you, dear?" Doris Andrews, the local pastor's wife and Mary's second cousin once removed, said admiringly.

"My mother was good at it, so she taught me all the secrets she knew about how to stretch out a dollar," Mary replied modestly. "If you would ever like to hear any of them, just come over some day with a stack of newspapers and we'll work on it together."

"We'll need to do that," Doris agreed.

"Look at this," Pastor John Andrews told the others. "See this replica of the White House. What a neat place! Can you imagine living there, Doris?"

"I wouldn't like it," Doris stated decidedly. "I don't like cleaning _that_ much!"

"We got a snow globe on the Washington Monument too," George said, pointing to the decoration on the mantelpiece. It was surrounded by a group of interested neighbours.

"Tell us about the art museums," Leanne commented.

"No, George, tell us about meeting the minister of agriculture," Philip requested. "I want to see the picture of you two with him."

George looked downcast for a moment. "He was out of town that day."

"But, George, remember that other picture that we did get?" Mary reminded her husband.

"Which one, Mary? We got an awful lot."

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Well, then I'll just have to tell about it," Mary decided.

"Everyone, Mary's going to tell a story from their trip," Philip called to the others. The neighbours crowded around Mary's chair and listened to her tell about the surprise of having a complete stranger come up to her and George with a camera card and ask them to give it to the FBI.

"Were you scared?" Leanne asked.

"I would be," Doris commented.

"So were you?" questioned Sarah.

"I was," confirmed Mary. She went on with the story, telling about talking with real, living FBI agents.

"And - would you believe it? - the one, a woman - named Sue Thompson was it, George? No? Sue Thomas? Okay. Well, she took our picture with the special agent Jack Harson, was it, George? Oh, yes, Jack Hudson. Anyway, they were very nice. And guess what? The Sue Thomas one had a FBI _dog_! Have you ever heard of such a thing before?"

"I can barely believe it!" Leanne exclaimed.

"Here's the picture, Leanne," George said, passing the photograph to her.

"Well, I never! What a nice agent, and such a handsome dog! The FBI might be worth all of our tax dollars after all!" Leanne marvelled.

"We thought so too. We thought so too," Mary added with an emphatic nod. "With such people and pups in the law enforcement game, you can only wonder how crime still exists in this world." She paused for a moment. "I guess there is one other question you could ask. What will they think of next?!"


End file.
